The Propulsion Super-turbine evolved from its predecessor the “turbine motor”. The turbine motor powered by the natural current forces of wind or water is the feature of Grigg's U.S. Ser. No. 12/657,136. Unlike the earlier invention the Propulsion Turbine, the subject of this application, is a winged propeller or fan powered by a manmade force to create thrust or current, to move it and/or its attached assembly through air or water, or to be used as a fan to create fluid current.